L'oubli
by Lili76
Summary: A la rentrée, Hermione retrouve Harry avec plaisir. Mais son ami n'est plus le même. Il a l'air... différent. Drarry


**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**  
 **Merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

En arrivant à Poudlard, Hermione sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harry était... Différent.

Elle s'était rapprochée du jeune homme suffisamment pour qu'il se confie à elle, et Hermione lui avait juré de garder ses secrets. Elle avait tenu parole, et personne, hormis eux deux, n'était au courant.

Or Harry était distant. Il semblait avoir oublié.

Hermione nota la présence de Ginny, qui comme à son habitude essayait de se coller à Harry et elle sourit amusée, attendant de voir comment Harry allait l'écarter.  
Mais elle suffoqua presque en se rendant compte que Harry ne la repoussait pas : au contraire, il avait passé le bras autour de sa taille d'un air absent.

Elle s'approcha et s'interposa, l'air de rien, ignorant le regard noir de Ginny.  
Harry avait un air absent, et Hermione s'inquiéta aussitôt.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui demander comment il allait, mais au lieu de lui répondre, il haussa juste les épaules.

Hermione le détailla attentivement, et son inquiétude monta en flèche. Harry avait l'air... vide. Comme si toute joie de vivre l'avait déserté.

La jeune fille s'arrangea alors pour rester près de Harry, trouvant toujours une excuse. Peut être qu'il irait mieux le lendemain matin...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était postée dans la salle commune, pleine d'espoir.  
En voyant arriver un Harry qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Mais sa combativité l'aida à reprendre aussitôt le dessus, et elle accueillit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, ignorant les protestations de Ginny et de Ron. Harry, docile la suivit.

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans ses yeux émeraude lorsqu'il vit Malefoy. Pourtant, aucune dispute ne fusa. Il n'y eut qu'un regard bref.

Hermione soupira et traîna Harry à la table des Gryffondor.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Dans un couloir sombre, une silhouette attendait patiemment.

Soudain, elle attrapa un jeune homme et le tira à elle, vivement, une main sur sa bouche.

Puis, les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent un peu pour être tranquille.

Hermione Granger faisait face à Drago Malefoy. Et la jeune fille était furieuse.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harry ?

Drago la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Cependant, sa réaction fut suffisante pour Hermione, qui comprit aussitôt.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi...

Drago eut un rictus ironique.  
\- Bien joué Granger...

La Gryffondor resta silencieuse un long moment, et le Serpentard ne chercha pas à s'esquiver. Il attendait la suite, simplement.

Hermione releva la tête et observa Drago, avant de se mettre à parler.  
\- Savais-tu que Harry se confiait à moi ?

Le Serpentard sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione sourit, amusée.  
\- Oui Malefoy. Harry me disait tout.

En voyant le masque de froideur du Serpentard se briser, Hermione sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.  
Drago eut un mouvement de colère.  
\- Pourquoi m'ignore t'il alors ? Hein Granger ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé dans la tête ?

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter.  
\- Il ne t'ignore pas. Il n'a jamais pu...

Drago grogna mais Hermione ne relâcha pas son emprise sur lui et continua à parler.  
\- Il ne t'ignore pas, il t'a oublié. Comme il m'a oublié.

Le blond se figea soudain. Et Hermione soupira.  
\- Il ne se souvient pas de ses sentiments de ces dernières semaines. Ginny reste collée à lui, et Harry a l'air... éteint. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Drago blêmit et se laissa aller contre le mur, sonné.

La lionne soupira et lui offrit un sourire désolé en lui promettant de trouver une solution, avant de partir.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Hermione observa Harry de près.  
Bien décidée à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, attentive à chacun de ses gestes.  
Par la même occasion, elle faisait barrage à Ginny, n'oubliant pas que Harry lui avait confié la considérer comme une sœur.

Harry avait changé. Ses souvenirs récents avaient été modifiés, à première vue. Et Hermione savait qu'il fallait un sorcier puissant pour arriver à un tel résultat.  
Mais Harry était quelqu'un de fort et la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte.

Il semblait regarder la vie avec tristesse et ses rires se faisaient rares.

Hermione aurait pu se laisser aller au désespoir, parce qu'après avoir écumé la bibliothèque, elle n'avait rien trouvé...

Sauf qu'elle remarqua un détail qui la convainquit que finalement, tout n'était pas perdu.

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux sa Némésis.

Harry passait tout son temps à épier Drago Malefoy.

C'est soulagée et souriante que la sorcière coinça Drago dans un couloir désert pour lui faire part de son plan...

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, celui destiné à tuer Voldemort, se sentait étrangement vide depuis la rentrée.

Il avait remarqué que Hermione se comportait de façon étrange, mais il avait vite chassé ce constat de ses pensées. Hermione se comportait souvent en mère poule dès qu'elle était inquiète pour lui... Et plus la Bataille Finale approchait, plus Hermione était inquiète.

Il était préoccupé parce qu'il ne supportait plus les attentions incessantes de Ginny. La jolie rousse le collait en permanence, ne lui laissant pas la place de respirer.

Son esprit lui hurlait qu'elle était sa future femme, sa déjà presque fiancée.

Mais son cœur semblait la rejeter en bloc, et il ne parvenait plus à comprendre ses sentiments.

Ron en bon grand frère le poussait dans les bras de sa petite soeur adorée, parlant déjà du futur, quand ils seraient enfin pour de vrai dans la même famille. Ces discussions provoquaient chez Harry de véritables sentiments d'angoisse, et il s'éloigna de ses amis, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Parfois, alors qu'il était en cours et qu'il laissait vagabonder ses pensées, il se surprenait à espérer que les choses ne reviennent à la normale. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'était la situation normale.  
Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui manquait.

Tout semblait tellement normal autour de lui.

Presque tout en fait.

Une chose avait changé.

Drago Malefoy.

Son ennemi de toujours ne l'agressait plus. Il n'y avait plus de bagarres. Parfois leurs yeux se croisaient, acier contre émeraude, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.  
Le blond détournait la tête, comme s'il n'avait plus l'envie de s'opposer à lui.  
Et ce constat rendait Harry fou de rage.

Aussi, sans rien dire, il épiait Malefoy, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait changé pour que le blond n'ait plus goût à se battre.

Leurs insultes, leurs bagarres avaient été un moteur pour eux toutes ces années. Une reconnaissance, une façon de se sentir vivants.  
Ils existaient dans leur opposition.

En l'ignorant, Malefoy le poignardait dans le dos, et Harry détestait ça.

Et Harry remarqua rapidement que Malefoy n'allait pas bien. Il avait maigri, affichait des cernes et s'isolait. Mais il cachait admirablement son état. Seul une observation attentive le révélait...

En fuyant une fois de plus Ginny, bien trop collante, Harry soupira de lassitude, regrettant que les choses aient changé.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Hermione n'avait pas manqué le fait que Harry surveille Drago.

Elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction...

Hermione vit Harry arriver en compagnie de Ron. Elle soupira et regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
\- Tu es sûr ?

Son vis à vis hocha la tête, lèvres pincées. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue, doucement.  
\- Que le spectacle commence.

Derrière eux, un cri de rage avait retenti. Ronald Weasley contemplait Hermione dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Il avait cru à une attaque de la fouine, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui caresse tendrement la joue. Sans y être forcée.

Harry à ses côtés était figé. Un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux verts et il fit demi-tour.

En s'éloignant de sa meilleure amie, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était enragé à ce point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu soudain envie de frapper Hermione.

Hermione. Pas Malefoy. C'était après Hermione qu'il en avait.

Face à Ron, Hermione garda la tête haute, même sous la pluie d'insultes.  
Drago s'approcha et passa son bras autour de sa taille, pour la réconforter. Et la jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante.  
Ce jour-là, ce fut son ancien pire ennemi qui la consola des insultes que lui avait lancé son ancien meilleur ami.

La rumeur de la relation entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy fit le tour de Poudlard.  
La plupart des élèves n'y crut pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient la Gryffondor et le Serpentard marcher ensemble, côte à côte, parlant amicalement.

Leur comportement ne montrer rien de romantique, cependant, la franche camaraderie qu'ils affichaient sans complexes suffisait à leur prêter une liaison brûlante.

Ils rencontraient beaucoup de regards hostiles. Ils étaient ennemis. Les amis de l'un étaient les ennemis de l'autre. C'était suffisant pour se mettre tout Poudlard à dos.

Mais Hermione ignorait les sarcasmes et moqueries tête haute, et Drago savait imposer le respect d'un regard.

L'un comme l'autre avait conscience des enjeux et c'était suffisant pour courir tous les risques.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry s'était replié sur lui même, refusant toute compagnie.  
Il prétextait le besoin de se concentrer sur sa mission, et il se donnait à fond dans ses entraînements au combat.

Il faisait illusion pour beaucoup mais pas pour Hermione. Elle sentait en permanence les regards pleins de colère de son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère.

Tout le monde semblait ravi de le voir ce prêter à cette mascarade, et Harry se sentait sombrer. Il était une arme pour tout le monde...

Même s'il se rendait compte que deux regards inquiets n'étaient bien jamais loin.

Harry Potter était un Gryffondor, et il était impulsif.  
Il ne prenait pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, il se lançait sans se soucier des conséquences.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il vivait en étant furieux. Un mois qu'il croisait Hermione collée à Malefoy.  
Un mois qu'il s'épuisait à l'entraînement, pour oublier sa colère et la petite voix qui ne cessait de hurler que ce n'était pas normal.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, ni le soudain rapprochement d'Hermione avec la fouine, ni sa soudaine colère envers son amie.  
Il ne parlait même pas de Ron et de ses insultes ignobles envers leur amie, ou de Ginny et sa détestable habitude de se coller à lui.

Il rentrait d'une séance d'Occlumentie avec Rogue, et son humeur était encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Son professeur de potion avait eu l'air surpris par quelque chose, puis il l'avait renvoyé en lui disant qu'il était trop faible pour être un bon Occlumens.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Hermione blottie dans les bras de Malefoy il vit rouge et chargea comme un taureau furieux.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il les avait poussé dans une salle de classe déserte et il avait bloqué la porte d'un geste de baguette nonchalant.

Et Harry faisait face à Hermione et à Drago, silencieux, drapé dans sa colère.  
Seulement, loin de s'apaiser, il sentit la rage monter en lui en notant les regards complices qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Hermione le regardait avec curiosité, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire ou dire.  
Drago semblait légèrement inquiet, mais le regardait tête haute.

La confrontation qu'ils attendaient tous les trois n'eut pas lieu. Harry, débordé par une vague de sentiments étranges, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, prit la fuite.

Hermione soupira tristement et offrit un sourire d'encouragement à Drago.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Drago Malefoy allait mal.  
Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et il savait exactement pourquoi il n'allait pas bien.

Hermione Granger, celle qu'il avait insulté tant de fois, restait près de lui et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Il suffisait que ce fichu Potter entre dans une pièce pour que la douleur familière ne le torture à nouveau...

Drago Malefoy avait un secret. Il pensait que personne n'était au courant, mais Hermione savait, elle aussi.

Et ils avaient tous les deux pactisé.

Il faut dire que la Gryffondor avait un argument de taille : l'avenir du monde sorcier. Rien que ça.

Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il cachait, comme si s'en rappelait pouvait faire disparaître l'espoir qu'il avait que tout redevienne comme avant...

Et là, en voyant Potter prendre la fuite, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer, encore une fois.

Hermione lui pressa la main en signe de réconfort et elle lui sourit.  
\- Ne perds pas espoir...

...xxxXXXXxx...

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Drago assista à un bien curieux spectacle.

Harry se disputait violemment avec Ginny, l'empêchant de s'approcher de lui.  
Hermione, placée à l'écart par sa maison, ne disait rien mais affichait un petit air satisfait qui réchauffa Drago.

Ron pour sa part vociférait alors que celui qui était son meilleur ami l'ignorait.

Face à cet étalage presque burlesque, Dumbledore contemplait la table des rouge et or avec un air pensif.

Finalement, l'ordre revint. Harry se plaça face à Hermione, se retrouvant ainsi dans le champ de vision direct de Drago. Et réciproquement.

Ginny boudait et son frère prenait toute la tablée à parti, avec de grands gestes.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, acier contre émeraude, et Drago frissonna soudain. Le regard du Survivant était intense et semblait plein de questions à son encontre.

Drago avala rapidement un verre de jus de citrouille, et attrapa un croissant avant de quitter la table. Il avait besoin de se calmer, pour pouvoir suivre à la lettre les conseils d'Hermione...

A la table des Gryffondor, une petite révolution était en marche. Harry avait rejeté sans une explication Ginny, s'attirant les foudres de Ron. Mais il s'en moquait complètement...

Lorsqu'il prit place face à Hermione, il faillit louper son air satisfait parce qu'il plongea dans les prunelles métalliques de sa Némésis. Mais Drago Malefoy quitta la table très rapidement et Harry commença à se rendre compte de ce qui n'allait pas autour de lui.

Le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre, pensif, puis il leva les yeux sur Hermione.

La jeune fille souriait, et semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.  
\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Elle haussa doucement les épaules.  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Harry grogna, agacé.  
\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Je ne peux pas. Tu dois t'en rappeler seul.  
\- M'en rappeler ?

Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis fit un rapide signe de négation.  
\- Pas ici.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, finit son verre et se leva de table avant de partir.

Harry soupira, et pensa avec colère qu'elle allait rejoindre Malefoy.

Au fond de lui, cette idée déclencha un écho lointain. Avant qu'il ne puisse creuser l'idée, il n'y avait plus rien...

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry avait toujours fait des cauchemars.  
Il était habitué à subir les pensées de Voldemort, mais les rêves qu'il faisait depuis quelque temps étaient... différents.

C'est comme si chaque nuit, son inconscient essayait de lui dire quelque chose, sans pouvoir passer le filtre de son esprit.

Depuis qu'il avait rejeté Ginny, il se sentait plus serein.  
La jolie rouquine ne le lui pardonnerait pas, mais étrangement, il ne se sentit pas spécialement désolé.

Hermione avait refusé de lui révéler ce qui posait problème, mais la jeune fille avait laissé filtrer une information.  
Harry, connaissant l'intelligence d'Hermione, était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès pour le mettre sur la voie...

Ainsi, il avait oublié quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à son cours d'Occlumentie, et qu'il se trouva face au détestable professeur Rogue, il hésita un bref instant. Puis... avant de perdre tout courage, il se lança.  
\- Professeur ? Comment pourrais-je savoir si j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Rogue leva un sourcil et souffla, l'air agacé. Harry se rendit compte que sa phrase pouvait être mal interprétée et se corrigea aussitôt.  
\- Je veux dire, comment pourrais-je savoir si quelqu'un a modifié ou non mes souvenirs ?

Cette fois, une lueur d'intérêt et de curiosité passa dans le regard de l'irascible Maître des Potions.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, mais répondit néanmoins.  
\- J'ai une sensation étrange depuis quelque temps. Comme une idée qu'on aurait sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir la retrouver. Et...

Harry hésita, se demandant s'il devait parler de Hermione.  
\- Et ?

Le Survivant secoua la tête.  
\- Et quelqu'un dans mon entourage semble différent.

Rogue pinça les lèvres.  
\- Vous cherchez peut être juste du sensationnel ?

Harry sentit la vieille colère monter en lui, mais le ton de son professeur ne semblait pas aussi sec qu'à son habitude. Il plissa les yeux en l'observant, et put lire le doute dans les prunelles sombres.

\- Vous savez quelque chose Professeur !

Rogue se ferma aussitôt, mais Harry était têtu.  
\- Professeur, je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance. Aidez-moi.

Severus Rogue soupira, vaincu. Il avait promis à Lily d'aider son fils...

\- Je ne sais rien. Juste qu'il y a une zone d'ombre dans votre esprit.

Harry serra les poings, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues.  
Severus nota cependant l'air bouleversé du jeune homme.  
\- Monsieur Potter ? Dites-moi ce que vous savez.

Harry soupira et décida soudain de faire confiance avec l'homme qui ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau.  
\- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Hermione et Malefoy. Je... Je suis en colère quand je les vois.

Severus lui offrit un rictus sarcastique.  
\- Ça s'appelle de la jalousie, Monsieur Potter. Juste de la jalousie adolescente pour les charmes de Miss Granger.

Harry rougit violemment.  
\- Sauf que je suis en colère contre Hermione. Pas contre... Malefoy.

L'information eut le mérite de faire taire le maître des potions. Bouche bée, il observait Harry et le rouge pivoine qu'avait pris le teint du jeune homme semblait indiquer que ce n'était pas une stupide plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Harry inspira et reprit doucement.  
\- Hermione m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien me dire et que je devais me souvenir tout seul.

Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils. Puis, il secoua la tête.  
\- Vous vous souvenez les exercices de méditation dont nous avions parlé ? Pour l'occlumentie ? Il serait temps que vous y reveniez, mais cette fois ci pour fouiller votre propre esprit.

Harry, abattu, hocha la tête. Il avait espéré des réponses rapides et non pas un moyen hasardeux de trouver d'hypothétiques réponses.  
Mais au moins Severus Rogue l'avait cru et avait confirmé qu'il y avait un problème.

Le jeune homme salua son professeur et quitta la salle pour rejoindre son dortoir, ignorant le regard sombre empli de pitié.

Harry était têtu et déterminé. Aussi, à peine rentré, il s'isola dans son lit pour se mettre à la méditation.  
Il était décidé à passer tout son temps libre à méditer s'il le fallait, mais il voulait retrouver ses souvenirs.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Hermione en voyant l'air lointain de Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Elle sourit pleine de joie et quitta la tour Gryffondor pour rejoindre Drago.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, Drago Malefoy croisa Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire plein d'espoir.

Un sourire spontané, bien loin des rictus crispé qu'il se devait d'afficher en public, noblesse oblige...

Ce fut ce sourire qui déclencha tout pour Harry.

Le sourire de Drago le percuta de plein fouet comme un cognard.  
Et aussitôt l'ombre dans sa tête commença à se dissiper, petit à petit.

Il partit en courant, des larmes pleins les yeux, et se cacha au seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir être seul : la salle sur demande.

Toute la journée, caché, il récupéra peu à peu ses souvenirs.

Il oscillait entre la tristesse de ce qu'il avait perdu, la joie de retrouver ses souvenirs, la colère d'avoir été manipulé.

Finalement, c'est en larmes qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé.  
Il se souvenait de tout.

Il s'était rapproché de Drago Malefoy par hasard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la forêt interdite à la nuit tombée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu avouer ce qu'il y faisait, et il s'était au départ disputé.  
Cependant, les choses avaient changé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient perdus.

Ils avaient convenu d'une trêve, et ils s'étaient entraidés. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie, face aux créatures dangereuses qui peuplaient l'endroit.

Quand ils avaient entendu des voix, Drago avait tiré Harry à l'abri et l'avait forcé à rester silencieux.  
Harry avait senti son cœur s'affoler en se rendant compte que c'était des Mangemorts, et que son salut dépendait de Drago Malefoy.

Quand la forêt était redevenue silencieuse, ils étaient repartis en silence. Et alors que la nuit était bien avancée, il avait fini par retrouver le chemin du château.  
Avant de rentrer, ils s'étaient jurés de n'en parler à personne, sous aucun prétexte.

Étrangement, ils avaient tenu parole.  
Mais de temps en temps, ils se croisaient et quand ils étaient seuls, il se cachaient pour parler.  
C'était ainsi que Harry avait appris que Drago ne voulait pas être Mangemort mais qu'il devait obéir pour la survie de ses parents.

Lors d'un match de Quiddich, un sort avait fusé et Harry était tombé de son balai. Il ne devait la vie que grâce à l'intervention des professeurs et s'en tirait avec juste une jambe cassée.

A la nuit tombée, Drago s'était introduit dans l'infirmerie jusqu'au lit de Harry.  
Harry avait souri et Drago s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, tremblant de la frayeur qu'il avait eu.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, se contentant de se coller l'un contre l'autre et d'échanger un baiser de temps à autre.  
Que pourraient t'ils dire après tout ?

C'est ainsi que leur relation avait commencé.

Harry avait rapidement accepté le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce sorcier prétentieux qu'était Drago Malefoy. Il aimait aussi bien son arrogance que sa fragilité.

Alors, il s'était confié à Hermione, pour lui parler de cet amour interdit, de cette relation hors norme.  
Loin de s'en offusquer, Hermione avait accepté et lui avait souhaité d'être heureux, tout simplement...

Il se souvenait également de la personne qui lui avait modifié ses souvenirs, afin qu'il oublie Drago.  
Dumbledore, celui qui savait toujours tout ce qui se passait dans Poudlard, l'avait manipulé.  
Avant de lui effacer ses souvenirs, avant de changer l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Drago, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être entraîné du mauvais côté par un fils de Mangemort.

Dumbledore, le gentil sorcier, n'avait pas écouté ses cris qui lui assuraient que Drago était du bon côté. Qu'il ne vénérait pas Voldemort.

Rien que pour ça, Harry le détesta immédiatement.

Il avait dû sacrifier toute une vie à la cause chère à Dumbledore. Il avait accepté tous les sacrifices, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui ait pris ses souvenirs.

L'image de Drago pâle, amaigri et cerné prenait tout son sens, et la colère flamba en lui.  
Ils avaient été sacrifiés parce qu'un vieux sorcier voulait être sûr d'avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Il reprit contenance et cacha ses sentiments au mieux.  
Il avait un compagnon à récupérer.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Lorsque Harry Potter pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il y eut un hoquet de stupeur général.  
La magie du jeune homme semblait incontrôlable et elle l'entourait, étouffante.

Dumbledore souriait, confiant.

Aussi, Harry s'installa à la table Serpentard, face à Drago Malefoy.

Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle, et le sourire de Dumbledore s'était mué en une grimace agacée.

Drago le regardait, l'air impassible. Mais Harry le connaissait et savait que ses yeux trop brillants étaient plein d'attente.  
\- Pardonne-moi.

Le sourire de Drago fut un baume pour son cœur meurtri.

Ils mangèrent les yeux dans les yeux, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Ils ignorèrent le brouhaha de la Grande salle et les regards posés sur eux. Hermione souriait ravie.

Puis ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent de la Grande salle, ensemble.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir désert et échangèrent un baiser presque désespéré.  
Harry raconta ce qui s'était passé et Drago ferma les yeux, conscient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids tous les deux.

Cependant, Harry avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent, au même endroit.  
Cette fois-ci, ils étaient chargés d'un sac chacun.

Avec un sourire, ils hochèrent la tête.

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons quittèrent Poudlard.

Ils devinrent les deux sorciers les plus recherchés du monde magique, et ce par les deux camps.

Malgré tout ce que pensait Dumbledore, Harry ne changea jamais, même s'il apprit le sarcasme et l'ironie au contact prolongé de Drago...

Et Drago n'eut jamais envie de rallier les Mangemorts. Il avait appris la liberté au contact de Harry et refusait de revenir en arrière.

Le monde sorcier se désolait de la perte du Survivant, annonçant chaque jour sa capture, sa mort ou sa trahison... Mais un jour, alors que Voldemort en personne se tenait sur le chemin de Traverse, baguette brandie pour causer un maximum de dégâts, un sorcier se dressa face à lui.

Un sorcier qui était devenu un jeune homme, grand et fier. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille masquaient sa cicatrice mais ses yeux verts ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur son identité.  
A quelques pas derrière lui, un deuxième homme, tout aussi fier, assurait ses arrières. Ses cheveux blonds clair voletaient doucement et ses yeux gris ne quittaient pas son ami des yeux.

Harry Potter venait de faire son grand retour et s'opposait au Mage Noir.

La bataille fut brève et sanglante.

Harry avait développé une puissance incroyable et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour mettre en échec Voldemort.

Lorsque le sorcier tomba, un silence étourdissant envahit le chemin de Traverse.  
Puis, il y eut des cris de joie.

Cependant, avant que quiconque n'approche Harry, il avait déjà disparu en compagnie de son compagnon.

L'existence même de Harry Potter devint un mythe.  
Parfois, un sorcier ou une sorcière jurait l'avoir vu, toujours en compagnie de l'homme blond. La Gazette publiait un long article, appelait les témoignages, mais finalement, l'excitation retombait.

Une jeune femme souriait en lisant les articles.  
Hermione Granger n'avait pas perdu le contact avec ses amis. Harry et Drago.  
Elle savait exactement où ils étaient, tous les deux, et à chaque article elle ne pouvait que rire de leurs facéties.

Tous les deux vivaient en plein jour, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Ils étaient deux sorciers anonymes vivant parmi leurs semblables.

Hermione leur avait offert un moyen de changer d'apparence, pour ne pas être reconnus.  
Un sort simple, qui modifiait légèrement leur apparence. Suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux en plein jour.

Mais parfois, ces deux idiots avaient envie de s'amuser et se montraient tels qu'ils étaient, pour voir l'effet qu'ils produisaient.

Hermione ne leur en voulait pas, loin de là.

Ces deux là étaient heureux, et c'était le principal...


End file.
